A Cold Day in November
by lightening816
Summary: Four months have gone by since the 4th story and now in November1899,Arden is digging for buried treasure,but what she and a colleague find is more than they had expected it to be.A new adventure starts here! Chpt.4 has the lyrics to All Alone by Kutless.
1. Digging in the Ground

_**A Cold Day in November**_

**By: **lightening816

**Rated: **PG-13 (for language, violence, and bloody sequences)

**Genres: **Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Synopsis: **In the 5th story in the Arden Saga, four months have gone by since the 4th story and now in November 1899, Arden is digging for buried treasure, but what she and a colleague find is more than they had expected it to be.

**CHAPTER 1: **Digging in the Ground

The day was November 24, 1899, the time was 10:02 A.M and Arden Diane Takamashi Pattison Flaversham was digging a huge whole. She had been digging since the crack of dawn (or at least since 7:00 in the morning).

Four months before, Arden had gone on an unforgettable journey with none other than Basil of Baker Street. The two had gone to find a powerful artifact called "The Crystal of Everlasting". On the way, Arden found her former home, where she carved writing on the walls. She had a nervous breakdown, met Bill, learned about her ancestor and the crystal and books, and about Basil being a witness to its powers. When she and Basil reunited, they went home. Arden came home only to find her sister making out with her boyfriend, and learning that Olivia had gone from sweet little girl to a whorish slut. Arden lost two friends, but gained a new one. One of her friends, Nathan, had accompanied her in sight-seeing, and it was that moment when Arden had found something good in little perverted Nathan, who had been trying to stop being lik that, thinking that if he did, he would stop fighting with his sister, Erin so much. That part was where the story left off. Now it's time to continue the Arden's story.

A month after this took place; Hiram found out that Olivia was pregnant. Olivia was punished not only for having sex with a boy before marriage, but also for not telling anyone. Since Hunter had threatened Arden to not tell anyone about their affair, Arden was also punished for not telling an adult as soon as possible. Unlike Olivia, Arden's punishment did not last as long as Olivia's. Arden's punishment only lasted a week while Olivia's punishment was a month. Hunter is no longer allowed to see Olivia. Also, Arden has not talked to Hunter ever since the day he found Hunter lip-locking with Olivia. Olivia does not say much to Arden anymore. When they _do_ look at each other, Olivia does not smile or say anything at all. The two have grown distant from each other ever since Olivia was punished for becoming pregnant. As the months went by, her stomach started growing, and as it grew, so did Hiram's fear of losing the daughter he thought he, Arden, and everyone else knew. As for Arden, when her punishment was over, she started spending more time with Nathan more than anyone else (in late October, she cut her extremely long cherry red hair, up until her hair was a couple inches off her shoulder). She has been helping Nathan with his pervert problem. For the first few days, Nathan had not done so well, but as the days, the weeks, and the months had progressed, he had been doing so much better.

Now after four months, Arden had finally found the opportunity to do something she has always wanted to do:

DIG FOR BURIED TREASURE!!!

So she did. She woke up bright and early on November 24, 1899 to start digging. Arden put on blue ankle length pants, a black turtle-neck shirt had a small breakfast, and off she went. She hoped to find something special like gold, or hidden diamonds, or something ordinary like a chain, or a key, or, heck, anything would be okay with her.

As Arden dug deep into the ground with a shovel, Nathan walked by, wondering what she was doing. He walked up to the giant hole Arden had created. He ducked his head in and saw Arden digging. At first he did not want to know, but he could not help but wonder.

"Arden, what are you doing?" he asked. Arden looked up from her giant hole and saw her best friend's there. Nathan gasped when he saw Arden's face covered with dirt, mud and soot. Arden shrugged her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Nathan pointed at her face.

"What happened to _you_?" he asked. Arden nodded her head.

"Oh, you mean this? I've been digging since 7 in the morning," she explained pointing at her face. "But don't worry, 'cause I'll be washing my face big time when I'm done here."

"Well, what exactly _are _you looking for? I hope it's not that crystal again!" replied Nathan. Arden shook her head.

"Nah, ever since seeing my backstabbin' sister make out with my crazy ex-boyfriend, I haven't been interested in the crystal," she replied. Nathan folded his arms.

"That was four months ago, don't tell me you're still thinking about _that_!" he said. Arden nodded curtly. She picked up another shovel (she had brought two shovels just in case something happened).

"Would you like to join me in searching for buried treasure?" asked Arden. Nathan's eyes widened.

"Buried treasure?" he asked. Arden nodded.

"Yes, Nathan, buried treasure because I've wanted to look for buried treasure ever since I was little, but I've never really had the _perfect _opportunity for it! Would you please join me?" she asked. Nathan thought about for a minute and finally agreed. Arden handed him the extra shovel, and two shoveled together. There they shoveled more and moe until Nathan felt something through his shovel. He became worried, so he started tapping on Arden's shoulder.

"Hey, Arden, I think shovel found a deep hole under...NEATH!!!..." he said as he fell through the ground. Arden gasped and fell down with him. The two mice fell through wondering where they will be led to. Arden and Nathan held onto each other, both hoping they would still be alive after the free-fall.


	2. A New Enviroment and a Strange Couple

**CHAPTER 2:** A New Environment and a Strange Couple

Arden and Nathan had been falling for a long time now. Arden was starting to get angry. She had no idea where she and Nathan were going to land, but they hoped they would soon.  
"If we don't stop, I'm really gonna be pissed off!" yelled Arden, feeling completely uneasy in every way. Nathan nodded in agreement. He too was going to be more than upset if they don't stop falling as well.

Before he could reply, the two mice suddenly landed on something bouncy. It was the softest mattress they had ever been on. After bouncing unintentionally on the mattress, Arden and Nathan realized what they were bouncing on and stopped themselves. After they finally stopped, they noticed that there were many, _many_ huts, a river, rows of vegetables growing near it, and strange looking mice staring at them. The mice were wearing tattered clothes, their fur was messy, and the females had long hair that was all in braids. Some females had only one braid, while others had two braids, or thousands of braids. They had been doing nothing special until Arden and Nathan arrived in the small community. Nathan held out his paw, hoping to be friendly and make peace with them before anything else happened.

"Uhh...hello," he said. Arden shot a disgusted look at him.  
"Nathan! Why are you doing that? We don't know if they are friendly or hostile!" she snapped. Nathan shrugged. He had not thought of that before, but he also thought that there had to be _some _way to show that they were friendly and all, but right now was not the best time to start an argument. Right now was a time to figure out what all of these mice around them were doing there._**  
**_  
"Calm down, Arden. They're friendly," said a voice in the crowd. Arden and Nathan looked around, wandering where the voice was coming from.  
"Who said that?" asked Nathan. Suddenly, a mouse around their age came out of the crowd. She was wearing a khaki skirt, a forest green shawl that lied over a white long sleeved shirt.

Arden and Nathan were both happy to see this mouse in front of them, especially Nathan, for he had not seen this mouse in a long time. He also has not been able to talk to her or be with her for so long because she had been busy, and was he. It had been like that ever since that strange Halloween night...the night of the resurrection. It was Allison!

"Sis! It's great to see ya!" cried Nathan, remembering the older sister he always knew he had. Allison waved too.  
"Good to see you too, Nat. You haven't been going on picking up girls while I've had my back turned, have you?" she asked, joking. Nathan rolled his eyes.  
"Not really. Arden here has been helping me with that! You know that Erin and I have been fighting because of that, so thanks to Arden, I've changed," he said throwing out his chest, feeling triumphant. Allison smiled. She was relieved that Nathan was getting help with what everyone thought was a problem.

"I'm glad to hear that, because there are a couple mice here who want to see you," she said. Arden and Nathan stared at her as she got out of the way because behind her were two very familiar mice. A male and female, a Scottish female named Leah and her Chinese husband, Miko. Leah wore a green and red plaid dress and Miko wore a red pair of pants, a white T-shirt and a yellow un-buttoned shirt over it. Leah had red-orange hair and cream colored fur, while Miko had golden fur. Nathan was wide-eyed with disbelief.

He suddenly came toward the couple and shuddered. He could not believe what he was looking at. He started walking up to the two mice, leaving Arden thinking, _"Who are these people? Why does Nathan seem so affected by these mice?"_  
"Leah? Miko? I thought you were dead!" he cried out. Arden was confused.  
"Okay, what's going on?" she asked sternly. Nathan let out a big grin.

"Arden, I thought they were dead, but I was wrong. In 1892, when I was seven, The Ratigan Massacre took place. You know that tragedy where those who didn't evacuated ended up dead? Well, we thought they died, but that was because we did not see them die. They just escaped. Wow! This is mom and dad!!"

Arden went dumbfounded.

"WHAT???!!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME NAT AND ALLI CAN HAVE A FAMILY WHILE I CAN'T???!!!" she screamed. Nathan and Allison looked at her.

"Well it's true," said Arden.


	3. Characterization and a New Surprise

**CHAPTER 3: **Characterization and a New Surprise

"I don't get it. Olivia was also the nice, sweet one," said Allison as she and Arden worked around the underground environment. Arden was just telling Alison about Olivia and her stupid mistake. Arden felt sort of confused when Allison said that she thought Olivia was the sweet one. Especially with the fact that Olivia _was _indeed the sweet one before she made that stupid mistake and slept with Arden's ex-boyfriend. She had to agree with Allison though, saying that Olivia _was _the sweet one._**  
**_  
"Well, then what does that make Nathan, Cameron, Alana, Angel, Beatriz, Erin, Hunter, and me?" she asked. Allison thought for a moment.  
"Let's see, Arden. Alana's the preppy girl, Alonzo is the silly one, Angel's the smart one, Anna's the shy one, Beatriz is the funny one, Cameron's the brave one, Chad, Alana's boyfriend if you remember, is the handsome one...of course, Daren is the momma's boy, Erin's the sharp one, and Nathan _was _the pervert, Olivia's earned the title of being the whore...or at least the sexually active one...and you...well, no offense, but you're sort of the crazy one," she said. Arden frowned. She had no idea, but was not really all that surprised. She _would_ admit that she was unusual in probably every way.

"None taken," she muttered. As they walked, Allison showed her around, and Arden was more than impressed, but she was still confused.  
"There's something I don't understand," she reported. Allison looked at her.  
"What do you mean?" asked Arden concerned. "How did these mice get here? Honestly, who _are _these people?"

Allison and Arden sat down and Allison started to explain, but before another word could be said, Allison reached behind she noticed that the stupid arrow from the last story, and ripped it out of Arden's back. Arden let out a top-of-her-lungs scream!!!

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" she yelled. Arden gave Allison a menacing look. Allison took a step back.  
"I couldn't stand looking at that arrow in your back. I bet it's because of that fancy locket that you're still alive after all of that blood lose," she said. Arden nodded.  
"Anyway, was there something you wanted to say?" she asked.

Allison finally started her explanation.

"You see, remember the day we met and I told you about the death of my family when me, Erin, Alonzo, and Nathan escaped during the crazy Ratigan Massacre? Well, the people who evacuated in time did not know where to go, so they retreated into the ground. When they found this gigantic space, already with a flowing river coming from the Thames River, they decided to stay here, so that the outside world could not hurt them. After living here for a few years, I decide to see if I could look for proof of ancient living. In doing so, I come across these mice, and to prove that I didn't mean harm, I just waved and said 'hello'...Arden...are you alright? You seem to be turning a really ugly shade of red," she said.

Arden was indeed turning red. Nathan's thought just simply waving was correct. She grumbled and muttered under her breath "crap". "Crap" was all she could really say. When she noticed that this was starting to worry Allison, she recollected her cool, and calmed down.

"I'm just...fine..." replied Arden. Allison suddenly remembered something important. She clenched Arden's shoulders and started to shake them.  
"ARDEN! ARDEN! ARDEN!!" she yelled. Arden started getting irritated.  
"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!!" she replied mockingly. Allison frowned. She was not amused. She quickly forgot the insult and got to the point.

"Nathan, me, and soon, Daren and Alonzo, are reunited with our parents...now it's _your _turn..." she said. Allison took Arden's paw and led to one of the huts. Arden was more confused than ever. As they walked, blood ran down Arden's back leaving a trail of red blood, which she hated so much. It was a good thing that she could not die of blood lose, thanks to the locket she always wore around her neck.

Arden and Allison came to the opening of the hut.  
"Why the hell are we standing in front of a hut?" asked Arden.

"You know, I hate it when you say things like that," said a female voice. Arden looked around.  
"Who said that?" she asked. Arden looked around and starting feeling a bit doubtful.

Suddenly, two shadows were coming towards them. Arden's eyes widened. The two shadows made their way to the entrance and held out their paws. When they stepped out of the doorway, Arden had a grin spreading around her face. Emily knelt down to Arden and hugged her. Arden was surprised and very happy, so she hugged back.

Julian and Emily...

Arden's parents were standing there. Arden was so surprised, she fainted...


	4. Ending to the Shortest Arden Story Ever

**Epilogue:** The End of the Shortest Arden Story Ever

Arden had fainted, but was now lying inside the hut on a bed. When she finally came to, she had noticed a bandage wrapped around her forehead. She felt her head, and oh how it ached so much!  
"Good God, my head, that must have been some fall. All I remember is seeing two weirdoes that looked like mom and dad," she muttered to herself. The she noticed a shadow coming towards the hut. A head peeked through the opening and there was her father, Julian. He started walking towards her.  
"After more than two years, here you are! I've been wondering if we were ever gonna see you again!" he exclaimed. Arden smirked and chuckled as she sat up.  
"Yeah...long time...I haven't seen you...in...well you know..." she said. Julius sat down with her. He put his paw on her shoulder.  
"Arden...last time we saw each other, you walked out on us...why'd you do that? That gave your mother quite a scare, you know. What made you leave?" he asked, sounding worried.

Arden frowned and her leaned her head forward as she groaned.  
"Because I had a stupid nightmare that talked about the end of London as we know it...unfortunately," she replied. Julian nodded and sighed.  
"Okay, so it was because of this nightmare that you left?!" he asked. Arden nodded.  
"Yes, you see. It's just like what I told Olivia Flaversham when I left that night: I know Ratigan can hurt you and mom, being my parents and all, like last time. I couldn't let that happen, so I left, so I could protect my locket and London," she said. Julian held Arden's shoulders and hugged her.  
"I guess you had a good reason after all, but maybe next time, you could use help from your family and friends. I mean when you left the Flavershams, look at what happened! You got sucked up in stopping that monster! Then you were possessed by that healing crystal, your boyfriend left you for another girl, and she eventually got pregnant! None of that would've happened if you had come to me and your mother to talk about this!" he said practically shaking Arden's shoulder. Arden nodded.  
"I understand. I...HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL THAT???!!!" she yelled. Julian calmed her down.  
"Your friend, Allison, told me. She thought that since we are your parents, we have a right to know exactly what's been going on in your life. She's only doing what best for you, you know!" he replied. Arden started sifting her shoulders.  
"Yeah she always _was _a good friend. In fact, speaking of good friends, my life hasn't sucked as much as you think. Actually, yes I've had some bad times, and sure I lost two friends, one being my boyfriend and one being Olivia, but I gained new ones including a sweet boy who..." she said. Julian placed his paw over Arden's mouth.  
"A_ boy_?!" he asked. Arden took her father's paw off her mouth.  
"Yes, dad, a boy! But he's a nice boy. He was a pervert at a time, but I reformed him because his perverted ways were getting him and his sister, Erin, into fights. He came to me for help, and I helped out of his misery, just as he has done for me! He's a good kid, so before you start going all protective over me, he's a clean boy...unlike that rotten idiot, Hunter, my loser ex-boyfriend who cheated on me," she replied. She got up from the bed and wandered to the doorway. She watched Nathan smiling and laughing with Allison and his found parents. Nathan noticed her, smiled and waved. Arden smiled and waved back. Julian walked up to Arden and looked at Nathan.  
"Is that the Nathan boy?" he asked. Arden nodded.  
"Yeah...he's a really good friend," she replied. Julian glanced at Arden.  
"So leaving after leaving that bad Hunter guy, would you ever consider a romantic relationship with him?" he asked sternly. Arden looked at him and noticed his stern look.  
"You're getting all protective over me, aren't you?" she asked. Julian nodded.  
"You're my girl, of course I am," he replied.  
"What do ya want me to answer?" she asked. Julian held her shoulder.  
"All I ask is for you is to be honest," he replied. Arden nodded.  
"Okay, honestly, I really don't know at this point. I'm not ready for love right now. Ever since Hunter left me, I've been wondering if he had done the same thing with another girl when we became boyfriend and girlfriend. I hate him, but I can't help but not think about him. We had been together for so long, it's hard to think about life before the day he came up to me with flowers back when I first met him. I actually thought that we had something together, but that was before I knew how wrong I was," she confessed. Tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away.

Suddenly, Arden grabbed her father's wrist and looked at him.

"Dad...I gotta go back to the surface," she said. Julian's eyes widened.  
"What? What for?" he asked. Arden let him go.

"Olivia has a boyfriend herself. His name is Jerome Emhart. I don't think he knows about Olivia and Hunter's affair! He's gotta know!" she exclaimed. She started to run, but Julian followed her.  
"Arden, you're not going away alone this time! Your mother and I are coming with you! Got it?" he asked as Arden stopped. Arden stared at him for two seconds.  
"...then what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Arden, Julian, and later Emily said their farewells to the native mice, and they started to climb their way back to the surface, with Nathan, Allison, and their own parents climbing up the wall in which Arden and Nathan had fallen before.

After climbing for a couple hours, they had finally reached the hole Arden and Nathan fell in. When they had finally climbed out and onto the ground, Arden and Nathan started running towards Jerome Emhart's house. After running for about ten minutes, they had finally reached the house and banged on the front door. Jerome answered it. He was surprised.  
"Arden? Nathan? I haven't seen you guys since the time we did "Punch and Judy" a few months back. What are you doing here?" he asked. Arden grabbed his shoulders.

"Nathan...there's something we have to show you...it's about Olivia," she said. Jerome went wide-eyed. He took Arden's hands off him.

"What do ya mean? Is she alright? I haven't seen her since...I don't know how long! The last time I saw her, again, we were doing "Punch and Judy". But still, is she alright? Has something happened?" he asked. Arden pulled him aside.

"Jerome...your girlfriend hasn't been honest with you," she said. Jerome gasped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

And with that, Nathan, Arden, and Jerome started running to the Flaversham house. When they peeked inside one of the front windows, the first thing that they saw was Hiram was hanging by a hook tied up, and he was also crying his eyes out muttering _"Where did I go wrong?"_! At least that's what Nathan and Arden first noticed. What Jerome first noticed was practically the worst sight he had ever seen in his life.

Olivia and Hunter were lip-locking before their very eyes...without clothes on...well, Olivia had a skirt and a tight tank top, showing off her pregnant body, and Hunter, revealing his very _nice _body, had on only boxer shorts...but still, when Jerome saw this...he was TICKED!!! He ran to the door and banged on it. Olivia and Hunter ignored it.

Suddenly...

BANG!!!

Jerome banged the door down. Olivia, Hunter, and Hiram looked and saw Jerome, Nathan and Arden. Olivia and Hunter knew they were in trouble. Jerome started walking towards Hunter. He grabbed Hunter's shoulder and punched him dead in the face. Hunter fell on his backside. Jerome then gave a really mean look at Olivia. Olivia looked like she was about to faint. She tried to make an excuse.

"I-i-it's not what it looks like?" she asked nervously. Jerome glared.  
"That's what they all say," he snapped. He turned around and fled the residence heart broken. Hunter glared as he left.  
"Grr...coward..." he growled. The two looked at Arden and had ominous looks on their faces.

"YOU BITCH!!!" screamed Hunter. He rose to his feet and grabbed Arden. He attempted to punch her, but was stopped by Nathan who snuck up from behind him and turned him around and started jumping on him, kicking him, and biting him. Blood started squirting from Hunter's body. He kept attacking Hunter until he had finally lied on the ground, flat on his back. His eyes were wide open and felt like jumping up and ripping out Nathan's neck from his body. Nathan turned around and saw Arden smiling. They had come close to hugging each other until Olivia came up and pulled Arden away and turned her around so that she could get a full view of her. Olivia glared at her.

"I'm gonna make you wish you were dead..." she whispered. Arden pulled away and stared at her rebellious step-sister.

"Olivia, what the hell is wrong with you? When I met you, you were sweet, good mouse, now you've become a horrible girl! Get it??? You've become a slut! What happened?" she asked sternly. Olivia just laughed. Arden was starting to lose her cool.

"What's so funny??!!" she snapped.

"Listen to yourself, bitch!" replied Olivia. She pushed Arden.

"I became this way because while you were sucked up with your own pathetic life, _I _was nothing but nice to you! Then you called _me _a bitch all because I was being the nice person I was! Don't you realize how insulted I was?! I had never been called a bitch until that time! I had never been so insulted in all my life! I hated you for saying. Then, after you ran off because of some stupid artifact, Hunter had come by and started to talk to me about how he felt that you didn't spend enough time with him. I helped him and talked to him and told him about when you called me a bitch! So we thought 'why not get back at her for all the things she did to us, ignoring us and insulting us?', so we did. We decided to start dating. Soon, we cared about each other so much, that's when we decided to have sex! Basically, while you were gone on your pathetic expedition, all of this happened. Hunter was going to dump you anyway! In fact, the only reason that he and you started becoming boyfriend and girlfriend was because Hunter saw, thought you were pretty, dumped his last girlfriend and tricked you into thinking that he was a sweet sincere guy! Get it?! Hunter's been using you all this time! He jumps from girl to girl trying to get lucky! Remember all those times when he kissed you? That was because he was trying to pursue you so he can have sex with you. I never thought you were smart enough to stay pure. I can't believe it! Usually you're dumber than this! Oh, and another thing! He leaving me will never happen because he solemnly swore to never leave me. He proved it to me! He won't leave me! In fact guess who his last girlfriend was! Before you, his girlfriend was that girl you've hated since childhood! LAURA GONZALES!! That's one of the reasons why she hated you just as much as you hate me! That and because you broke one of her dolls when you were six, but you know that already. Gee, Arden, looks like the whole world is against you! No ne loves you...at least not anymore! You're pathetic! You're stupid, bitchy, and worthless! I can't wait until I have my baby, so I can raise it to hate you!" she said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" yelled Arden. Olivia gasped and grinned.

Hiram gasped, not being able to believe his eyes. He was beginning to believe that this was a nightmare. He pinched himself and realized that this was indeed reality. Arden knew it too. They all knew it too.

"My, my, someone's using naughty language today!" she said in a mocking tone. Arden started shedding tears. She covered her eyes, trying to keep them hidden. As her eyes were blocked, she felt Olivia's presence as her fist collided with Arden stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. Olivia got down on her hands and knees, and suddenly, hell erupted.

Olivia gave Arden black eyes, bruises cuts and rips in her clothing. Nathan just waited for the right moment to stop Olivia. He hated the sight of seeing Arden being treated this way, so he struck. He ran to Olivia and pulled her aside so hard, Olivia fell into a chair.

Nathan glared at her for a second or two and kneeled to Arden, who was battered and beaten. Her eyes were closed and did not move until Nathan kneeled and picked her upper body up and to check the damage. He came closely to Arden's ear.

"I don't think you're worthless," he whispered. Just then, Arden's eyes opened and they looked at Nathan. She smiled.

"That means a lot," she replied. She sat up and hugged Nathan. He hugged back. Olivia could not stand it.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's two losers bonding the way you two bond like that," she said. Nathan and Arden glared at her.

Olivia scoffed and turned her nose up.

"You're worse that Laura Gonzales," remarked Nathan. Olivia stuck out her tongue. Arden gave a sharp look at her.

You're all alone, running out of ways to hold onto hope, and it always slips away.  
You're all alone, but you don't have to pretend to cope

She started to rise up to her feet. She walked up to Olivia.

"Pregnant whore...now you know what it's like when your boyfriend leaves you. I don't need you or Hunter! Keep him! I don't want him anymore! I used to, but after what has happened here today, forget it! No way! I'll find someone else! I won't a boy who won't cheat on me, a boy who'll never attack or hurt my friends, and won't leave another girl for me just because he wants to be impure. Nathan's right! You are worse than Laura! I never want to see you again! I'm gonna find my folks and then, I'm outta here! I'm staying at the Flaversham's anymore! I'm done! I'm not a Flaversham! I'm a damn Pattison! Adios, whore!" Arden said.

She flipped Olivia off, fell, Nathan picked her up and held her in his arms, and Nathan apologized to Mr. Flaversham, so did Arden...and off the two went. They left the Flaversham house hold...living _"Under the Flaversham Rooftop"_ was no longer an option.

No second thoughts...

_**END**_


End file.
